


Minecraft Magical Boys: Incorrect Quotes

by MyGenderIsMalt37



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magical Boys, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fainting, Gen, God what did I just write, Incorrect Quotes, Jokes, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGenderIsMalt37/pseuds/MyGenderIsMalt37
Summary: Just a few incorrect quotes with the traumatized minor's squad (+drista, lani and soon-to-be-traumatized Purpled) but make it ✨Magical Boys✨Ft. Techno, Wilbur and Tegan/Big Tusister
Relationships: Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo's Sister Lani & Toby Smith | Tubbo's Sister Tegan & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo's Sister Lani & TommyInnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wishes and Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139060) by Anonymous. 



> Don’t know what the hell I just wrote but enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t know what the hell I just wrote but enjoy!

_ [Tubbo talking to Tommy while they walked home from school] _

Tubbo: Y'know, when I was little a furby died in my arms.

Tommy(being completely sincere, because _ it's Tubbo) _ : Ender above, were you alright? I bet it was traumatizing.

Tubbo: pfft- are you kidding me? I never felt more like a god!

\----------

_ [Ranboo, silently hiding from a monster] _

Tubbo(through an earpiece):  _ Red Robin! _

Ranboo: Yum!

_ [Both realizing what they have done] _

Ranboo: GOD DAMNIT TUBBO!

\----------

_ [Wilbur knocking on Tubbo's door] _

Wilbur: Hey is Tommy here?

Tubbo(sweating nervously): Uhh y'know what-

_ [Tommy, getting drop-kicked through a window by an invisible monster] _

Tubbo: -he just left.

\----------

Ranboo: I guess I'm just too tough to cry.

Purpled(laying on the couch): Just today you were crying about the monsters.

Ranboo(already tearing up):  _ they don't have any souls! _

\----------

_ [Drista, walking into Tommy's room] _

Drista: Why are you guys standing on the bed?

Tommy(while hugging Tubbo and Ranboo): Uhhh because this is my house and I can do what I want?

Drista(sighing): …where's the spider?

Tommy(pointing to a corner): it's over there please get rid of it.

\----------

Lani: hey guys, what's a five letter word for "disappointment"?

Tommy: T-o-m-m-y

Tubbo(looking at him confused): Tonny?

Ranboo(staring at him concerned): Toms no-

\----------

_ [Tommy shaking Purpled's bloody body] _

Tommy(basically fucking bawling): Oh prime, Purpled? Purp? GRAYSON?

Tubbo(whispering to Ranboo in the background): oh my fucking god he fucking dead…

Ranboob:  _ Snorts _

\----------

_ [Purpled while Tommy is crying] _

Purpled(patting Tommy’s back):  _ We all die, you either kill yourself or get killed. _

Phanpurp(dancing above his dead body):  _ Wha’chu gon do, wha’chu gon do. _

\----------

_ [Tommy going to eat breakfast the next day] _

Tommy(trying to pour out the cereal): damn.

Techno(looking at Tommy’s bowl of lemons): Well, when life gives you lemons.

Tommy(crying): I wish Grey still had that…

\----------

Tubbo(standing on his roof): Hey Tegan, wanna see if I can make this jump?

Tegan(sighing): You’re an idiot Toby.

Lani: And boring, do a flip!

\----------

Ranboo: Hey Techno, what’s your favorite type of trauma? Mine is emotional!

Techno(extremely concerned): Ran what the hell.

\----------

_ [Ranboo, Tommy and Tubbo sitting in a room next to Purpled’s dead soul gem] _

Ranboo: A potato flew around my room before you came i-

_ [A huge ass monster popping out of the gem] _

The three idiots: _ *screaming* _

\----------

_ [Tubbo, watching an old video on his phone] _

Younger Tubbo(laughing hysterically): He- Hey Purp, Purp hey, wa-watch the light dude.

_ [Younger Purpled looking back and forth between the camera and Tommy in front of him] _

Little Purpled:  _ [Shatters light] _

\----------

_ [Ranboo joking with Tommy while fighting a monster] _

Ranboo: You ready to fucking die?!

Tommy(shouting at the monster): I- I’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me!

\----------

_ [Tubbo, getting flung around like a ragdoll by a Monster] _

Ranboo:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lc0SNdx7hc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lc0SNdx7hc)

\----------

_ [Tommy on his way to save Tubbo and Ranboo] _

Wilbur: And where the hell do you think you’re going?

Tommy(scoffing): Wouldn’t you like to know weather boy?

\----------

_ [Tommy kicking down the door and walking into his house bloody and bruised] _

Tommy: Wassup Fuckers!

Wilbur: Why are you so hurt?

Tommy(walking past and flipping him off): Fuck you that’s why!

_ [Casually passes out] _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Purpled. F's in the chat amirite?
> 
> Too soon?  
> Sorry...


	2. just realized and now I feel dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoopsie

Okay I came back to the comments after like 4 hours and realized that you guys might have been talking about the fic I was inspired by so just letting you all know, this fic is an au of that au.

No one knows they are Magical Boys here and shit. In the other fic nothing has happened to Purpled unlike in this one and this is a lot more like Puella Magi Madoka Magica.

Though I will keep some elements from the other fic as the story progresses but for right now basically none of the plot is the same.

Please do not take any of my writing as cannon for that au, I just liked the Idea and wanted to tell a different version through crack and angst. 

Thank you for reading my fic and thank you for the support :)

~Malt


End file.
